


Useful

by Ayekasong



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Short One Shot, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25448389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayekasong/pseuds/Ayekasong
Summary: A short discussion between Sebastian and Elizabeth.  Contains spoilers for the Campania arc.  One-shot.
Relationships: Elizabeth Midford & Ciel Phantomhive
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Useful

She would be useful.

Sebastian had insisted this to the young master. Ciel had dismissed him, insisting that he would not put her in danger ever again.

That stupid brat cared more about her than his own soul.

Sebastian led the young lady to the drawing room.

"Please have a seat, Lady Elizabeth. The young master is finishing up a business meeting. I will prepare you some tea while you wait."

Elizabeth placed the envelope on the side table and sank into a soft chair. "Thank you, Sebastian." She glanced at the envelope, and a mixture of apprehension and excitement boiled up within her. Edward was to be married, and she wanted to personally deliver Ciel's invitation, and to ask him to escort her to the ceremony and reception.

She had made herself scarce since the events on the Campania. She was terrified of how he would react to her, and thus avoided seeing him rather than dealing with his potential rejection of her.

That was nearly a year ago, though. Would he have forgotten about that night?

Sebastian walked in, pulling her out of her reverie.

"A jasmine tea, imported from China. Please enjoy."

Elizabeth took the cup and saucer from the butler. The subtle scent of flowers filled the air around her. She gently sipped the fragrant tea, and closed her eyes savoring it. As she slowly opened her eyes, she noticed the pattern on the china.

"Sabres," she whispered.

"Ah, yes. This cup is from a new china set that I purchased for the master. It depicts the regal art of swordsmanship." A smile spread across Sebastian's face. "As I recall, the lady has quite an affinity for this art."

Elizabeth's cheeks turned slightly pink at the realization that Sebastian had not forgotten about the Campania. "Yes," she whispered quietly.

"My apologizes, my lady. I did not mean to embarrass you. I simply meant to express my adoration for your abilities."

Elizabeth looked up at Sebastian inquisitively. "Adoration?"

"Indeed. You see, I think the sword is a beautiful weapon. And I was in awe of your passion for protecting those who are dear to you."

Elizabeth's cheeks turned from pink to red. "I only did what was right. I have to protect those who I care about."

Sebastian's smile vanished. "Would you kill?"

Elizabeth gasped. "Excuse me?"

"Would you kill... for those you care about?"

She did not respond, but stared at the butler in a state of shock.

Sebastian sighed. "Forgive me, my lady. I did not mean to rile you. I should never ask such a thing, especially from a young, innocent lady like yourself." He turned to leave the room.

Elizabeth stood up so quickly that her heels hit the floor with a loud crack. Sebastian turned.

Her fists were balled up, and she was taking quick, sharp breaths. "If anyone...ANYONE...ever threatened the people I love...I would not hesitate." Elizabeth took a step forward. "A thief, a villain, even the Queen herself..." Elizabeth's eyes went wide in realization of what she just said. She clapped a hand to her mouth and took two quick steps backward.

A tear slipped out of her eye as she sank back down into her chair.

"I won't...I won't lose him again, Sebastian. Not to anyone."

A twinge went through the wound that the Undertaker had given him.

"Of course not, Lady Elizabeth." Sebastian took out his pocket watch and glanced at the time. "The young master should be finished with his meeting. I will go retrieve him."

As Sebastian turned and left the room, a devilish grin spread across his face.

Yes. She would be very useful.

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my old works, brought over from FF.net. This was written years ago, just after the Campania arc had completed, and I had not heard the twin theory yet. It did spark a longer story that I have not yet published, so I may update that one and publish it. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
